Back To the Beginning
by StrawberryChild
Summary: Buffy is taken back to where she first started after she destroyed the Master. Can she stop herself before Angel is turned into Angelus? She just might be able to change the fate of many. This starts in season 7.
1. Remembering

Back To the Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Summery: Buffy is taken back to where she first started after she destroyed the Master. Can she stop herself before Angel is turned into Angelus? She just might be able to change the fate of many. This starts in season 7.  
  
***********  
  
Buffy was walking in the graveyard like she did every night. She knew she shouldn't go to where she was drawn to go. She knew she shouldn't go back to the mansion but she did anyway. The place gave her comfort. It also made her remember all the bad things that started there. She remembered waking up without him there beside her. She remembered finding him there again. What he had said still stung when she remembered, but she also remembered it wasn't really him saying those things. She didn't know how long she sat there, in his bed, remembering everything she had caused. She remembered how he tried to warn her of what could happen, how she wouldn't listen, how she just couldn't, wouldn't, kill him, how Angelus had killed Ms. Calendar, how Giles almost got himself killed, and so on. She would never forget any of it. She would never forget that, even after everything, she still loved the real Angel. She wished she could go back and stop it all.  
  
She fell asleep in his bed.  
  
When she woke up the next morning, she was in her own bed, in her house. She went down still confused by what had happened. She found her mom fixing breakfast in the kitchen. Her mom had died before Glory had taken Dawn. How could she be here now? And where was Dawn anyway?  
  
"Happy Birthday Buffy!"  
  
"Mommy?" Buffy went over and hugged her mom.  
  
" Yes honey?" It was really her.  
  
" Mom I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Buffy. No go get ready for school or your going to be late."Now she was really confused. School? School ended a while back.  
  
"School? Oh yeah school. Where's Dawn?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
" Dawn, my sister."  
  
" Buffy, you don't have a sister. Honey, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I'm just still a little tired." and she went to her room to get ready for school. Then she realized what had happened. She was back to where she had started. She also realized she could make sure what happened that night didn't. 


	2. Telling Them

Buffy was thinking about everything she did and said and thought the night before. Then she remembered her wish. She wished that she could go back and stop it all. Even if she didn't say it out loud, it still worked. She was here to stop herself. She was here to make sure Angel never turned into Angelus.  
  
***  
  
Buffy was walking up to SunnydaleHigh like she used to. She remembered that Dru would try to bring back the Judge. The arm that they would find must be kept. She must not let Angel go to the dock.  
  
"Hi, Buffy." Willow and Xander. Her best friends. She still remembers everything from before she went back in time. Willow would fall in love with Oz then he would leave because he saw Xander and her kissing. Then she would get with Tara. Willow turned evil after Tara died. Now or then or whenever, she was with Kennedy. Xander should be seeing Cordy right now. Then they would break up the same reason Willow and Oz did. He would start to go out with Anya, an ex-demon that cared about money too much. He would propose and never show up at the wedding. * I hope I don't let anything slip. *  
  
" Buffy? Hello? Anyone there?"  
  
" What? Oh, hi. I was just thinking."  
  
" When you zone out like that, something is going to happen. From experience I can truly say that. So what is it?" * Great. Just great. They already know what happens when I do that.  
  
" I need to talk to Giles." And she runs to the library. The trama of coming back finally hits her.* No Dawn, Spike's evil, and I can never be with Angel.* Then she thinks about what she should do.* I'm not going to do what I want this time. This time, I'm going to listen to him. *  
  
" Buffy! You shouldn't run into a place like that! Now what brings you here in such a hurry?" Giles. Her watcher and her father figure. She pretty much told him she didn't need him anymore after he and Wood planned to get rid of Spike even though he knew she would never like it or allow it. That would all change. She wanted to make sure he never lost Jenny. * If I won't do this for everyone else, I'll do it for Giles. I never saw him as happy as he was with Jenny and when he lost her he was so sad. I'll make sure she never dies. *  
  
" Giles I need to tell you something. It's very important. I know what will happen for something like five or six years ahead. Every last detail. I need your help. I need you to help me prevent something that could kill people you and I really love. I just realized I can never be with Angel. And..and.." She just breaks down and cries.  
  
" Now, Buffy. Slow down. Repeat yourself slowly."  
  
"Giles, I made a wish. I was living years after right now. In other words, I was living five or six years ahead from now, I made a wish that asked if I could go back and change everything that happened. I wanted to change things. And now I'm here to do just that." 


	3. Panic and Telling Jenny

The rest of the day breezed by. It was like every other day of school to her. Then the Scoobies meet up in the library because Buffy asked them to. She was planning to tell them everything and hope they didn't ask what they would do and become in the future. It would hurt too much to go into any type of detail of what would happen to them. She was sure it would hurt them too.  
  
" So Buff, what did you want to tell us?" * Here we go. *  
  
She repeated everything she had told Giles. Their reaction wasn't what she'd expected.  
  
" Buffy, what did you want to change in the first place? You kept on saying you wanted to change something but you never said what it was." * Willow, why did you have to go there? *  
  
" I'd rather not say." * I will never tell them. It would break their hearts. I'll tell them after I get things done.*  
  
******** While Buffy was back in time, she was missing from the time she came from. She never came back from patrol that night. Everyone was freaking out. Willow could find her with her spells, so they called Angel. They thought he could still sense her but when he tried to track her, it led him to his old mansion. She never came out or left the place because she went back in time of course.  
  
They were more worried then ever right now. They hoped she didn't die again. Spike left the next night. He figured if Buffy wasn't there, why should he be. Giles went back to England to do some research on Buffy' s disappearance and Dawn was sent to L.A. with Angel.  
  
None of this craziness occurred to Buffy. She was beginning to become happy with her life. She did as much as she could with her mom and enjoyed her time with Giles. She didn't blow of training because she knew she had to ready for whatever would happen to her. ********  
  
Buffy was walking to Ms. Calendar's classroom. She needed to talk to her badly. She was the only person who knew what would happen if Angel became Angelus. She was only person she could talk to.  
  
" Hi Buffy. What brings you here?"  
  
" I really need to talk to you. It's about Angel. I know about the curse and I also know that you're here to make sure it stayed. I have to tell you something."  
  
" Buffy, how did you know that. Was it because you came back to change something? Does Angel turn into Angelus? Oh my gosh! That could never happen! The problems it would cause! The deaths that would happen!" She was about to say more but Buffy cut her off.  
  
"I know. If that happened, he would take your uncle then you. That's why I'm here. To stop myself before we, you know. I'm also here to make sure you don't die. I want you and Giles to be happy together. He said he loved you after you died. I'm going to make sure he's happy. Please don't tell him. Don't tell any of them, please."  
  
" Buffy, I won't tell a soul. Now, tell me what happened up to when you disappeared. I want to know."  
  
And she told her everything. It was a bonding time between them.  
  
The hard part for Buffy is to figure out what she wanted to do different. She still loved Spike and Angel, but Spike was evil right now and if she was with Angel, there was a possible end-of-the-world-so-I-have-to-kill-my- boyfriend thing. 


	4. Sad

I'll update the story sometime when im not depressed.  
  
Im taking a very long break. After watching the Buffy season Finale ( which made me cry. Im not lying either) Im kindda depressed. Im still going to post time to after my break, But is there really a point to keep writing?  
  
You tell me.  
  
Will reading everyones post Chosen story, Everything just got worse. I still read all of them to remember. I believe if we still write, that the show will live on forever. Good luck to all of you that are writing Post Chosen stories.  
  
Buffy has come to an end but the show will always have a special place in my heart. The show is now my comfort food so, what am I to do?  
  
Thanks for listening to me rant on about how sad I am.  
  
Steph  
  
KEEP BUFFY ALIVE FOREVER!!!!!!! 


	5. Enter Spike

Back To the Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Summery: Buffy is taken back to where she first started after she destroyed the Master. Can she stop herself before Angel is turned into Angelus? She just might be able to change the fate of many. This starts in season 7. Then it goes into season 2 and 3.  
  
Sorry about not updating. Its been 4 months and your probably not going to like this story anymore. I was planning on updating a while back but I got writers block and lots my ideas. I'm open to flames and anything else you want to throw at me. Anything you want to say for me to fix just say it. I wont rewrite the chapter though but ill try to fix it in another new one.  
  
Here are some answers to Reviews.  
  
Answer to BrownEyes: I was thinking about that and that seemed so old-news. Plus she knew she was on the Hellmouth where freaky things happen, so I didn't want her to freak.  
  
Answer to Queen Boadicea: Well, I haven't decided if she should be or not. She probably will though.  
  
Thanks to everyone who wrote in reviews.  
  
Hope ya like.  
  
*********************  
  
After her long talk with Ms. Calendar, she was walking to the Bronze to hang there before patrol but she had a weird feeling. The same one she had had when she talked to Spike. He was some where around where she was. But she let it go, knowing that he would call her at some point. She knew where though, she wanted to go to him, talk to him, tell him she loved him, but she left that for another time too.  
  
She walked into the Bronze and sat with her friends, trying to look interested in what they were talking about. It was really really hard though, 'cause she knew he was watching her. She tried dancing with a couple of guys there, even tried dancing with Xander. That mad him happy, but it didn't take her mind off of Spike. * dear old Spike, why is it now that I think about you all the time? Why now, when your evil? *  
  
When she felt his presence leave, she excused herself saying she tired and wanted to do a quick patrol before going to bed and they believed her. * Gang's getting a bit to cozy with the job of watching out for vamps. To sloppy for a group who has to fight the bad guys. I'll work on it with them later* She thought as she exited the Bronze.  
  
"Slayer." One simple word and she goes on the defensive mode. She relaxes when she sees its Spike.  
  
"Hi." She said sounding so casual it was kinda weird.  
  
" Luv, you should know who you're talking to. Didn't your mother teach you not to talk to strangers, especially ones who want to kill you?" * Right I haven't met him yet. Figures, much. *  
  
" I know who I'm talking to. William the Bloody, the slayer of slayers, also known as Spike. And that you used to write poetry before you were turned. I also know right now Dru is with you at some warehouse but is really really weak because of a poison or something. You hate Angelus, Angel as I like to say and you love hot chocolate with those little tiny marshmallows." That should be enough to freak him out a little. And it was. He stood there looking dumbfounded and dead(er). And she laughed.  
  
" Right. So anyway could you do something for me?"  
  
" That depends, Slayer. What is this something?"  
  
" Killing the other Slayer. Kendra, I think."  
  
*********************  
  
I know this is something Buffy would never do and that might be the case in some of my new chapters. It makes things more fun if I do it this way.  
  
Cliff hanger. Very fun. Hope ya like this part of the story 


End file.
